Not an Angel but also not much of a Demon
by snow642
Summary: Being reborn into the world of your favourite show is all fun and games but humans have both good and evil in them so how would someone from our world fare as the demon Crowley?
1. Chapter 1

Dying is never fun but it is permanent, every human knows that. It is what happens to them after death that is unknown to them. There have been many theories as to what happens to the human soul after death but never in a million years would any of them imagine what happened to one of their own after they died.

In a wide empty space there stands two small figures watching as a smaller figure is brought into existent, they want to go up to the figure that is curled up on the cloud-like ground but they know they will have to wait. They need to be given their name and title first before they can play with their new sibling.

The smallest figure opens their eyes and looks around in confusion until a voice catches their attention. The voice sounds like an angelic melody but they can understand it clearly. "Hello little one, I am God and you are Raphael the Healer, you will heal the minds, spirits and bodies of anyone in need." It sounds like it is coming from above Raphael but they do not see anyone but bright light. "Now go, your siblings are quite eager to meet you," God said softly with fondness in their voice.

Raphael turns to where they heard the sound of footsteps running towards them just in time to see two figures running towards them before they were pulled into someone's chest. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Raphael! Now I'm not the youngest anymore!" The figure hugging them cheered.

Raphael let out a soft whine as they try to pull themselves free from the crushing hug. The other figure shakes their head as they pull the one hugging Raphael away from them. "Sorry about them, we're just so excited to finally have another sibling to play with. I'm Michael the Warrior and this is Gabriel the Scholar."

Raphael tilts their head as they examine the two figures in front of them. Michael is slightly bigger than Gabriel and both of them are obviously not humans. Humanoid? Most definitely, but they are covered- no, it is like their whole body is made of light and they have three pairs of wings on their back.

Raphael looks down at themself only to see that their body is the same as Michael and Gabriel. They turn behind to see that they too have three sets of wings.

"I think we should teach them how to fly first before we play with them, Gabriel. We won't be able to play some of our games if they are stuck on the ground." Michael pointed out as they hold out a hand to help Raphael up.

Raphael accepted the help and let themself be pulled onto their feet as Gabriel nods their head. "That is true, Michael. And they have so much to learn!" Gabriel is glowing with excitement, they can't wait to teach and care for their younger sibling.

* * *

Flying is Raphael's favourite activity, once they have mastered it, of course, it gives them time to sort through the memories in their head away from their older siblings. They remember being human, they remember dying and they are sure it isn't normal to wake up as one of God's first few creations so either they went back in time or this is a completely different universe, one that is just starting.

They were snapped out of their thoughts by Michael who is yelling at them from the ground to land. They groan softly but reposition their wings to land. Just because they have mastered flying it doesn't mean they have mastered landing and it shows when they landed face first.

Gabriel and Michael laughed as Raphael groan softly while rubbing their head. "Not funny..." Raphael muttered softly as they pout.

"Sorry." Gabriel smiled as they hold out their hand and help Raphael up. "But you have gotten better, you didn't panic when you near the ground anymore."

"But it still isn't good enough..." Raphael sigh as they fold their wings.

"You'll get it eventually, Raphael." Michael wraps their arms around Raphael to comfort them.

"Yeah, I didn't master it immediately as well, it took time for me to perfect it." Gabriel joins in on the hug and gently nuzzle Raphael. "We will be here to help you every step of the way."

"Really?" Raphael can't help but smile as they are filled with determination to try again.

"Of course! You are our little sibling and we will always be there for you." Gabriel promised.

Michael nods their head. "That's right. Even if God creates more siblings you will always our little Raphael."

Raphael smiled in content as they enjoy the warmth and love of their siblings. They promise themself that regardless of who they were as a human they will do their best in this life. After all, how many people can say that they are given a chance like this?

* * *

It was just the three of them for a long time but now they have so many younger siblings to care for with the youngest being Lucifer, who was created not too long ago. Raphael is usually the one taking care of Lucifer as Michael and Gabriel teach their other siblings so they have gotten pretty close. Which is why Lucifer is so upset when Raphael is sent away to fill the universe with stars and planets.

"Why do you have to go?" Lucifer wraps their arms around Raphael to keep them from leaving. "Why can't you take me with you?"

Raphael smiled softly as they gently pat Lucifer's head. "You know I have to fulfil the mission God has given me and you are old enough to start your lesson with Michael and Gabriel so you can't come with me." Raphael leans down to return the hug. "When I return I will have stories to tell so wait for me and study hard, okay?"

"Okay..." Lucifer said sadly. "I will do my best..."

Raphael gently hooks their finger under Lucifer's chin to lift up their head. "Chin up, shoulders back. Let's see what we're made of, you and I." They smiled at the quote from one of their favourite TV shows from when they are a human and decided to use another when they saw the smile on Lucifer's face. "I don't know how long I would be gone so remember this, Lucifer. Never be cruel and never be cowardly, and if you ever are, always make amends." They said, hoping that their words to them now would prevent them from Falling in the future.

* * *

"You are too nice to the Angels, Raphael," Michael said as they walk with Raphael. "They are much too casual with you."

Gabriel nods their head. "Agreed. You are an Archangel, Raphael. You can be casual with us but you have to hold yourself in a dignified manner around the Angels."

Raphael sighs softly, not liking that they are having this conversation with their older siblings. "I don't see what's so wrong with being nice to them. We are all God's creation, just because they are not given a title doesn't change that."

"We are not here to make friends with them, Raphael. They are here to work for us." Michael shake their head, their little Raphael is too kind but it is to be expected, they are the Healer after all.

"I am not having this conversation now. I haven't seen everyone in a long time and I just want to catch up before I need to leave again." Raphael said as they unfurl their wings. "Let's fly around like we used to."

Gabriel smiled softly as they unfurl their wings. "Race you to the first Archangel we come across."

Michael smirked as they unfurl their wings, they want to continue trying to get Raphael to see things their way but they don't want to upset them during their rare visit back home. "Prepare to lose."

"One..."

"Two..."

"FLY!" They all yelled as they take off and race to find the Archangel that is closest to them.

* * *

"Raphael! Please wait!" Lucifer yelled as they run-up to their older sibling, hoping to stop them before they leave again.

Raphael sighs softly, they don't want to be here right now but they stopped so that Lucifer can catch up to them. "What is it, Lucifer?" They asked softly even though they already know.

"Why?" Lucifer asked softly. "Why would you argue with the Archangels over an Angel, Raphael? Why fight with our siblings over the way they treat the Angels?"

Raphael look up at the sky as they think, why? Why did they do what they did? "Because it's right. Because it's decent. And above all, it's kind. It's just that. Just kind." They smiled softly as they turn to look at their younger sibling. "No Angels would stand up to an Archangel and no other Archangels sees the Angels more than just someone to help them finish their jobs faster so if I don't do it then who will?" They gently stroke Lucifer's cheek. "Always try, to be nice and never fail to be kind, Lucifer." They gently kiss Lucifer's forehead before unfurling their wings and take off, leaving their younger sibling watching them fly away.

* * *

"Raphael!" Uriel called out as they run-up to their older sibling. "It is Lucifer, they have gotten themself into trouble!" They don't want this to be the greeting their kind sibling returns to but they are worried about Lucifer.

"Where is Lucifer?" Raphael unfurls their wings and took off to the direction Uriel is pointing at. They know that Uriel is having trouble keeping up with them but they have to get to Lucifer quickly so they did not slow down for Uriel.

Raphael gasps in shock when they saw Lucifer fighting against Michael. They have never seen them so angry before and even though they would fight each other during training they have always held back so as to not seriously hurt the other person, but there is no holding back here.

"Michael! Lucifer! Stop it!" Raphael yelled but it did not work, too immersed in their battle that they did not hear them. Raphael clutches their fists and took a deep breath before doing something incredibly risky. They dive in between the two just as they are about to attack and shield themself with their wings, bracing for the pain they know is coming. They bite their lip as Michael's sword almost slice through their right wings while Lucifer's sword pierces through their left wings and bury itself into their stomach.

Michael was the first to drop their weapon as they cover their mouth in horror. "Raphael...? What were you thinking?" They caught the Healer before they hit the ground and gently lay them down while trying their hardest to ignore the blood that covers their hands.

Raphael managed to stay standing for a while after being hit before the pain became too much for them, luckily Michael was there to catch them. "Had to stop you two somehow..." Raphael presses their hands on their stomach as they focus on healing themself.

Lucifer stood at the side with their sword in hand, having pulled it out when they realised who they had hit. They drop their sword and back away in horror. "I-I didn't..."

Uriel landed behind Michael and after taking one look at Raphael turned to glare at the youngest Archangel. "What did you do?" They growled, assuming Lucifer did all this to Raphael because of the blood coated sword near them and the fact they are backing away.

"Uriel, it isn't Lucifer's fault." Raphael managed to say through the pain as they move to heal their wings. "I got between them just as they were about to land hits on each other."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Michael asked as they hold their younger sibling in their arms. Feeling just as much guilt, if not more than Lucifer. They almost slice off Raphael's wings and while they are able to regrow them it does not lessen the guilt they are feeling.

"It is the fastest way to get the two of you to stop." Raphael sigh in relief when they finally finished healing all their wounds, the pain still lingers but that will fade away soon enough. "Lucifer," They hold up their arms with a smile on their face. "Come here."

Lucifer hesitates only for a few moments before run into Raphael's arms and hug them close. "Please don't ever do it again, Raphael."

"I'll try not to," Raphael said as they hug Lucifer close. "I'm sorry I gave you all a scare."

"You better be." Uriel huffed as they cross their arms. "Just wait till Gabriel hears about this."

Raphael winces at the mention of their second older sibling, they would definitely be lectured if Gabriel finds out. "Maybe we can keep this between us."

"Keep what between us, Raphael?" Gabriel landed in front of them at the very moment. "And why is there so much blood?" Metatron landed next to Gabriel. When it was just a verbal argument Uriel had left to find Raphael, who was due for a visit, but the minute they drew their swords to fight Metatron left to get Gabriel.

"Uhh...nothing. Nothing at all." Raphael gives Michael, Lucifer and Uriel a pleading look, not wanting Gabriel to find out.

Michael and Lucifer still feel guilty about hurting Raphael so they are hesitant to tell Gabriel but Uriel did not have the same problem. "Raphael jumped between Michael and Lucifer as they are about to attack each other and use their wings as a shield."

"Uriel!" Raphael cried out as they sent them a look of betrayal before turning to see the look of horror on Gabriel and Metatron's face.

"Raphael, what were you thinking!?" Gabriel yelled as they narrow their eyes. "Do you know just how much danger you had place yourself in? You should have gotten me or literally any other Archangel to stop them!"

Raphael sighs softly as they fold their wings. "I'm fine, Gabriel. And it's better if I am the only one hurt, it stopped them from picking up the fight when the wounds are gone. You know if it was any other Archangels they would have continued once they are healed."

Gabriel groans softly as they cover their face. It is true, any Archangel would feel guilty if they seriously wounded their Healer sibling and stop the fight completely. But it doesn't mean that they like Raphael putting themself in danger like that.

"While that is true it doesn't mean you should have done it, Raphael," Metatron said softly. "I know you mean well but it isn't the way to go."

Raphael sighs softly as they miracle their blood away. "I promise I will only do it if it is the only option left and I will be careful."

"I would prefer it if you completely stop doing it but I guess it is better then nothing." Michael forces a slight smile as they stood up. "I have some work that needs to be done, we will continue our conversation later, Lucifer."

Raphael did not like how cold Michael sounded when addressing Lucifer but without knowing what they were talking about they are unable to help resolve the problem. They hope they are able to stay long enough to fix whatever is going on between their oldest and youngest sibling.

* * *

No one was willing to tell Raphael anything, saying that being so far away from home by themself is more than enough stress and they don't want to add any more. That they will settle it amongst themselves.

They did not settle things the way Raphael excepted them to.

Each time they return home they noticed that the atmosphere around Heaven getting colder and colder but no one would admit that anything is wrong. Raphael is getting worried but there is nothing they could do, they still have to finish the job given to them by God so they can't stay to fix whatever is going on. They have a feeling that this would lead to the Fall but they hope they will be able to defuse the situation before it happens.

Sadly things never go as planned.

Raphael had just finally finished creating Earth, the very last thing on their list, and had returned to find Heaven a little...empty. They are sure there was more Angels the last time they were here but they could have been mistaken.

Raphael smiled when they saw their oldest sibling and run up to them. "Michael! It has been too long, how-" Their smile dropped when they saw the injuries on them. They are almost completely healed but Raphael knows that they are there. Angels are able to heal themselves but there is one kind of injuries that can only be healed by Raphael or wait for them to heal themselves, injuries caused by holy weapons.

"Ah Raphael, you're finally back! I heard that you have completed your mission, congratulations! Now you don't ever have to be alone again." Michael knows that Raphael knows they have been hurt badly by a holy weapon but they are hoping Raphael won't ask.

Of course, you don't always get what you want. "What happened?" Raphael asked, beating themself up for not noticing sooner. The Angels they passed by all had some kind of injuries but they were too focused on finding one of their siblings at the time to notice, actually, now that they think of it they didn't see any fledgelings at all...

Michael sighs softly, they didn't want to be the one to tell Raphael but they see no way out of this so they told them the truth. "There was a fight and it ended badly. We lost many fledgelings and even more Angels..."

"Why?" Raphael asked softly, they already suspected something like this happened so they weren't surprised.

"You know there has been tension in Heaven for quite a while now, things got out of hand and well..." Michael gently wraps their hand around their injured arm, looking tired for the first time since they were created. "This happened. The fight broke out so suddenly that many of the fledgelings didn't have the chance to take cover. All the anger and hurt we have been carrying for so long just bust out, we have lost so many because of it..."

"You are the oldest, Michael. Why didn't you stop this? Why did you think a fight amongst ourselves was necessary?" Raphael asked softly as they gently take Michael's hand off their injuries and heal them. "What did you think would happen?"

"I didn't think it would become so bad." Michael sigh in relief when the pain that has been following them faded with their wounds. "It felt so right, fighting to settle it once and for all."

"When you fire the first shot, no matter how right you feel, you have no idea who's going to die." Raphael let go of Michael, having finished healing them. "You don't know how many fledgelings are going to scream and burn. How many hearts will be broken. How many lives shattered! How much blood will spill..." They clutch their fists. "You should have done what you ALWAYS had to do from the very beginning! SIT. DOWN. AND. TALK!"

Michael takes a step back in shock, having never seen Raphael so angry before, annoyed and irritated yes but never angry.

"Or better yet, tell me what is going on so I can help! I might be busy but this is also my home! I had the right to help make it better!" Raphael is angry at themself for not pushing harder to learn the truth, they could have prevented this if they had. "Where is Lucifer?" They asked, hoping that the Fall hasn't happened, that they still have time to save their youngest sibling.

Michael looked away, this would be the hardest part and they can't bear to see the look on Raphael's face but they know that they deserve to know the truth. "Cast out of Heaven along with the Angels who had sided with them."

Raphael cover their mouth in horror, they were too late...wait, maybe not. If they plead their case to God... Raphael unfurls their wings and took off to find an empty space to talk to God in peace.

"Raphael, wait! Where are you going?" Michael called out as they unfurl their wings and took off after Raphael.

When they were younger Michael would have no problem catching up with Raphael but Raphael had been flying the universe for so long that they have become a stronger flyer than Michael and was able to lose them pretty quickly.

Once they reached an empty part of Heaven they took a quick look around to make sure no one is around before calling for God. Not knowing that they are about the follow the same fate as their youngest sibling.

* * *

Everything hurts, Raphael felt the love that was woven into their very core by God when they were created being ripped out as they burn and fall right into Hell. Luckily for them, they're still the Healer, they could heal themself once they had hit the ground and is no longer on fire. But as they are healing themself they noticed the change to their body, their hands and feet now have claws, their body is no longer made of light, red scales covered the front side of their body while black scales cover their back, their wings are now black and they could only imagine what their face looks like now.

They look around once they are completely healed to see that they are currently in what looks like a damp dark cave with no source of light anywhere so they can probably see in the dark. They fold their wings as they struggle to their feet and slowly walked in a random direction in hopes of finding someone. They are tired, the Fall took a lot out of them and they were surprised they even had the energy to heal themself, right now they want nothing more than to find their younger sibling.

They don't know why they didn't show themself to the other Fallen when they found the place they seem to be socialising in, maybe it is because of how angry all of them are, how...unkind they are with their words. While their anger is understandable it does not mean that they want any part of it so they stay hidden while listening in to their conversations, hoping for any news on where their sibling is.

And their wait paid off, they found the location Lucifer is hiding themself in. Their poor sibling had changed into someone Raphael cannot recognize, they have horns on their head positioned to look like a crown, their skin is red and their three pairs of wings have been changed into one big pair of leather wings with tears in them. It pains Raphael to seen them like this but something at the back of their mind is telling them that they had seen this somewhere before, they are just not very sure where. "Lucifer..." They whispered as they take a step closer.

"I'VE TOLD ALL OF YOU TO NEVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN!" Lucifer roared in anger as they sent Raphael flying through a wall. "Until you remember my chosen name don't you dare come near me again!"

Raphael was still weak when they approached Lucifer so being sent through a wall isn't ideal for someone of their health, but they managed to muster up the strength to crawl back to the other Fallen, hoping they would help.

They did help after they are done mocking them for being weak, they don't know that they have just Fallen and sent through a wall, they thought Raphael is just a weak Fallen that has not healed after all these time. One of them dragged Raphael by the leg to a room that has clearly been used as a place for rest quite some time ago. They were thrown onto some dry straws and told to not come out until they are fully recovered.

"By the way, what's the name you've chosen?" The Fallen asked just as they were about to leave. "Dagon is going to expect me to know seeing as I am the one dragging your ass back here."

Raphael can only let out a groan as they curl up in pain, too tired to heal their body again.

The Fallen smirked. "Pathetic, I know just the name for you."

Raphael's eyes widen when they heard the name given to them and finally realised why Lucifer looked so familiar.

"Crawley."


	2. Chapter 2

Hell is surprisingly fair, as a low ranking demon Crawley is treated well as long as they do their work properly. After resting for a day Crawley had enough energy to heal themself and was put to work. They're not a strong fighter but they need a tempter, not a fighter on earth and Crawley knows that so they dust off their darker human side and got to work tempting the other Fallens into either doing their work for them or taking a 'short' break. It took a few tries before they managed to succeed and it took a few days before the higher up noticed.

"Crawley, well done in raising up in ranks in a few short days, I am impressed. A weak Demon like you should have taken a long time to raise up in rank but here you are." Lucifer, or Satan as he has chosen for themself, said as he stood up from his throne and walk towards Crawley. Crawley is still as pretty low in rank but they are no longer dead last.

Crawley is on one knee with their head bow so they can't see Satan walking to them. "Thank you, My Lord." They had suspected that Satan didn't recognize them when he sent them through the wall but this just confirms it, they know that he would never allow them to bow to him if he knows that they're Raphael.

Satan circle the Demon that has not yet lifted their head, he has the urge to keep them by his side but he has a job that would be perfect for them. He stopped in front of Crawley and hook his finger under their chin to lift up their head. "I have a job for you, Crawley. Go to earth and cause some trouble, I heard that God has created a garden for the humans and I want them out, do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord," Crawley smirked as he put on a mask of excitement even though they are already feeling guilty, they know what they would have to do and they know what would happen to the humans once they leave the Garden but it must be done.

Not thinking that perhaps Crawley might be stronger than they actually are Satan crush their lips together and force his magic into their fangs. "Hell venom, use it well, Crawley. Strike down any Angels with it if they give you any problem." He said as he let go of Crawley, it won't do if he loses them to an Angel because they aren't strong enough to protect themself.

Crawley's eyes widen as they drop their mask, they were not expecting their first kiss to be like this if you can even call it a kiss. The feeling of a venom sac being forcefully created and being filled with deadly venom goes against everything that they are, even as a Demon, even if they no longer have God's love and is twisted beyond recognition it still feels 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨, but they did not complain and did their best to not show how distress they are about it. "Thank you, My Lord. I will not let you down." They could not muster up the strength to even smile so they kept their face expression as neutral as possible as they give Satan one last bow before leaving.

Satan watch as Crawley leave and he can't help but lick his lips, he can still taste Crawley on his lips and they taste 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴. If it wasn't because they are the best Demon for the job he would have kept them here with him... Well once Armageddon is over they'll have the rest of eternity to be together. He'll just have to be patient.

* * *

The first thing Crawley did when they are finally on earth is to explore the Garden, they have always enjoyed the beauty of nature and it feels so good to just bask in the warmth of the sun, that part may or may not be because they are now a snake. They are just going to enjoy themself for a few hours before getting to work, no one has to know they are slacking off.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. They slither up to Eve and sweet talk her into thinking that eating the apple would be worth the knowledge she would gain and that she should share it with Adam because sharing is good. They can't hide the sadness in their eyes as they watch the first two humans bite into the apple. They got the ball rolling now, in 6000 years Armageddon will start and they will have to do everything in their power to stop it, with or without any help.

* * *

"Well God sure came down on them like a ton of bricks." Crawley hissed as they shift into their human form, they had decided to take on the form of Crowley in the show when they saw that Aziraphale looks exactly as they have remembered, and unfurl one pair of their wings, it won't do for people to know that they were once an Archangel.

"Sorry. What was that?" The Angel next to him, Aziraphale, turn towards Crawley and asked.

"I said 'Well God sure came down on them like a ton of bricks'," Crawley repeated themself as they watch Adam and Eve.

"Oh. Yes. Yes, She did. Rather." Aziraphale said before turning his attention back to the pair of humans.

"Bit of an overreaction, if you ask me. First offence and everything. And I can't see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil, anyway." Crawley said honestly, being able to see the difference between good and evil means they have the free will to choose different choices in life.

Crawley now has Aziraphale's attention again. "Well, it must be bad..." Aziraphale stopped, not knowing the name of the demon next to him.

Crawley has to fight back a smile of excitement, here they are talking to Aziraphale as Crawley, how many fans of the show won't be excited? But they kept their expression neutral as they introduce themself. "Crawley."

"Crawley..." Aziraphale smiled slightly as he tests out their name. "Otherwise you wouldn't have tempted them into it."

"Satan asked me personally to get the humans kicked out of the Garden," Crowley said honestly, no point in keeping it a secret.

"Satan?" Aziraphale gives him a look of confusion.

"That's the name Lucifer had chosen for himself." Crawley shrugs their shoulders, trying to look nonchalant.

"Oh..." Aziraphale is probably going to have to report that to Gabriel...but then again he will get into trouble for talking to the demon instead of smiting them down where they stand.

"Not very subtle of the Almighty, though. Fruit tree in the middle of a garden, with a 'don't touch' sign. I mean, why not put it on top of a high mountain or on the moon? Makes you wonder what God's really planning." Crawley can't help but smile for a second when they saw the thoughtful look on the Angel's face and his eyes looking up when they mentioned putting it on top of a high mountain or on the moon.

"Best not to speculate. It's all part of the Great Plan. It's not for us to understand. It's ineffable."

"The Great Plan's ineffable?"

"Exactly. It is beyond understanding and incapable of being put into words."

"Didn't you have a flaming sword?" Crawley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Err..." Aziraphale looks away nervously.

"You did. It was flaming like anything. What happened to it?" Crawley is doing their best to not give away that they already know what happened to it.

"Err..." Aziraphale looks at everything but Crawley at the point.

"Lost it already, have you?" They can't help the smirk that appeared on their face.

"I gave it away," Aziraphale muttered softly.

"You what?" Crawley widens their eyes as they slip on a mask of shock.

"I gave it away! There are vicious animals! It's going to be cold out there, and she's expecting already, and I said, here you go, flaming sword, don't thank me, and don't let the sun go down on you here." Because Aziraphale is looking away from Crawley he didn't see the soft smile on their face or the kind look in their eyes. "I do hope I didn't do the wrong thing."

Crawley has turned back to watch Adam and Eve, they do hope they will find their own happiness out there. "You're heart was in the right place, Angel. They can't fault you for that."

"Aziraphale." He said when he realised he didn't give Crawley his name. "And thank you. I do hope they'll be alright."

"You and me both, Aziraphale," Crawley said softly as they watch Adam fight a lion.

Aziraphale winced when he saw Adam kill the lion, but it was self-defence... He looked up when he heard the rain falling and immediately lift up his wing to shield the Demon without a second thought. His actions surprised him and the fact Crawley did not hesitate to move under his wing surprised him even more. The tempter sent by Lucifer himself has placed their trust in him, to protect them from something they have never seen before after only knowing him for a short while makes him wonder if they had met before the Fall. But it also made him happy, he can't explain why it just does.

* * *

"Hello, Aziraphale." Crawley greeted as they sidle up to Aziraphale's left.

"Crawley." Aziraphale greeted, looking a little happier than before.

"So giving away your flaming sword, how did that work out for you?"

"The Almighty has never actually mentioned it again."

"Probably a good thing." Crawley looks at the ark with a mask of curiosity even though the sight of it left them with a heavy heart. "What's all this about? Starting up some kind of collection?"

"From what I hear, God's a bit tetchy. Wiping out the human race. Big storm." Aziraphale whispered so the humans can't hear him.

Crawley turns to the humans in shock before turning back to Aziraphale. "All of them?"

"Just the locals. I don't believe the Almighty's upset with the Chinese. Or the Native Americans. Or the Australians." Aziraphale tried to sound positive but Crawley can hear the pain in his voice.

"Yet," Crawley muttered.

Aziraphale continues as if Crawley didn't say anything. "And God's not actually going to wipe out ALL the locals. I mean." He points at the ark. "Noah up there, his family, his sons, their wives, they're all going to be fine."

"But their drowning everybody else?" Crawley asked in disbelief.

Aziraphale nods his head with a pained look on his face.

Crawley turns to where the children are playing happily before turning back to Aziraphale. "The kids. You can't kill kids." They knew it's going to happen but they still hope it is not the case.

Aziraphale continues nodding his head with a pained look on his face.

"But they are innocent of whatever the adults have done to piss off God," Crawley said softly, letting the pain into their voice.

"Yes but, when it's done the Almighty is going to put up a new thing called a rain-bow." Aziraphale tried to look on the bright side because he cannot interfere. "As a promise not to drown everyone again."

Crawley refused to find the bright side to all this. "How kind." They said sarcastically with anger in their eyes. They will not sit back and let every single kid die, even if it's only one they will save them.

"You can't judge the Almighty, Crawley. God's plans are..."

"Are you going to say 'ineffable'?" Crawley turns to Aziraphale with a raised eyebrow.

"Possibly," Aziraphale muttered softly as he looks away from Crawley.

"Oy! Shem! That unicorn's going to make a run for it. Oh, too late. It's too late! Well, you've still got one of them." Crawley doesn't really care about unicorns, the way they see it they are no different from a normal horse and they are much useful dead than alive. Children in the future will have fun imagining how magical unicorns are and enriching their childhood instead of being disappointed with the truth.

Aziraphale looks up with a heavy heart when he heard thunder above them. "I have to be on the ark with them. If you want..." He is offering Crawley a place on the ark even though he shouldn't.

Crawley shakes their head. "I'll wait it out in Hell." They wave as they walk away. "See you when it's all over."

* * *

Crawley watches as the humans all rush around frantically, the gravity of the situation has finally settled in and they are all trying to save themselves and their families. Some had run back to the ark to beg for Noah and his family to let them in and when it didn't work they begged him to at least take their children but it all fell to deaf ears.

Crawley closes their eyes sadly, no matter what the humans had done they did not deserve this. They sigh softly and open their eyes as they unfurl one pair of their wings and fly onto one of the roofs before shouting to get the human's attention. "Your God has forsaken you and under God's instructions, Noah would never let anyone of you on his ark no matter how hard you beg! But not all hope is lost!" They spread out their pure black wings. "Entrust your children to me and I promise they will survive!"

They must have looked like Death himself in the eyes of the humans but there are still parents who rush over with their children, desperate for a way to save them. They snap their fingers and a wagon for the children to sit in appeared. They took as many children as they can, letting the older children carry the younger ones so there is enough space for everyone, and carrying a baby in their arm. In the end, they have a total of eight children, three toddlers and one baby. They waited a little longer before leaving with the children. If parents are reluctant to part with their children they are in no position to force them. They just hope that they do not suffer for long.

* * *

Crawley tries to not show how nervous they are as they stand in front of Satan with a wagon full of children and a baby in their arm. Usually they would report to Beelzebub but because they entered Hell with a bunch of children that are still alive they were sent to Satan.

"You have five minutes to explain yourself, Crawley," Satan growled, he sent them to the human world to corrupt the humans, not the other way around.

"Thank you, My Lord." Crawley bow, glad that they had placed the children to sleep before coming here. "God had planned to drown everyone but one family in their village and I have taken as many of the forsaken children as I possibly could on my own."

"I can see that, Crawley. But the question is why?" Satan asked as he leans back in his throne.

"Simple. According to God, they are all marked by Death so saving them ruined God's carefully laid out plan." Crawley smirked as they put on an air of confidence. "And as children, they are easily moulded. Heaven has got their worshippers, don't you think it is time Hell has their own?"

Satan returns the smirk, understanding where Crawley is going with this, as he laced his fingers together. "I see. And you are sure this would work?"

"I cannot guarantee it will be a success, My Lord. It is not something any Demon has done before but I promise I will give it my all so it will have a higher chance of success." Crawley promised, if they fail they might not be able to do what they are planning next.

Satan nods his head, accepting his answer. "Very well. Take all the time you need to care of them and I expect you to succeed."

Crawley bow. "I won't fail you, My Lord." They said before pulling the wagon out of Satan's throne room. They let out a sigh of relief when they are far enough. "Well that went better than I expected." They muttered softly as they look down at the sleeping children. "I am so sorry." They whispered, knowing the path they are forcing them to go down.

* * *

"That's it, just a few more step. You can do it." Crawley coo as they hold their arms out, ready to catch the toddler, Euodias, who is walking towards them. "Yay!" They cheered when the Euodias fall onto their lap. They pick Euodias up and spin her around before showering the giggling toddler with kisses.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you are it's parent." A voice put an end to the happiness.

Crawley glare over at Hastur before handing Euodias to one of the older children, Hushim, and told the children to play in the corner before walking over towards Hastur. "I have to, you'll catch more flies with honey than vinegar after all. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"The flood is over. Our Lord wants you to return with good news once you are done with the humans." Hastur sneered at the mention of the humans. "I swear if it isn't because it goes against Her plan I would have killed them all myself."

Crawley roll their eyes. "Do you think I enjoy babysitting them?" They hissed. "I have to tolerate them, having their precious humans reject Heaven and worship us if the best kick in the balls we can inflict on them." They actually don't mind babysitting the children and they really have no reason to get back at Heaven but no Demons needs to know that.

Hastur roll his eyes. "Whatever. Just get them out of here." He turns around to leave. "And don't forget to think of a name for yourself, Dagon wants your answer after you're done with the humans." He said as he walks away.

Crawley sigh softly when Hastur is finally gone. "That went well." They muttered as they turn to the kids with a smile on their face. "Time to go home now." They said softly as they help them back into the wagon, thoughts already going to everything they'll need to teach them so they can survive. Forty days is a long time for children to be staying in Hell and it wasn't easy for Crawley to keep them all safe and alive but they managed somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Crawley stood before Satan ten years after leaving Hell, the children have all grown and can more or less take care of themselves already so it is time for them to make their report. "My Lord, I came bearing good news. The children are doing well, they have started worshipping me and have promised that they and their descendants will keep spreading words of the wonders of Hell."

Satan narrows his eyes as he leans forward. "Only you?"

"For now, you see there was a little problem with Heaven. It seems they have caught wind of the humans worshipping Hell and has sent an Angel to confirm the rumours and to end it before it can spread. Which brings me to a...little pet project of mine that I hope I would get your approval to begin." Crawley made sure to word everything properly and as professionally as possible even though they want nothing more than to leave.

"Go on." Satan is curious to see what his Serpent has in mind.

"I wish for your permission to tempt the Angel guarding over Earth. I know it will not be easy nor will I be able to guarantee success but I think it is worth a try." Crawley clasps their hands behind their back as they straighten their body to make themself look more confident than they really are.

Tempting an Angel? It is definitely only something his Serpent will think of. "What makes you think it would work?"

"Because I've met the Angel and I've managed to sweet-talk him into lying to Heaven that the humans are worshipping a false God and not a demon. Which is actually why they are only currently worshipping me. It was decided it is best to start with me because I am stationed on Earth so it will be easier for me to keep watch over them and drop in every few decades to introduce a new 'God' to them. Take it slowly so Heaven won't suspect that we are gathering worshippers of our own." Crawley held their head high and projects an air of confident even though they want nothing more than to run away as they wait for Satan's answer.

Satan watches his little Serpent with pride growing in his chest. He knew there was something special about the snake Demon and it seems that he was right. "Very well. You have my permission to tempt the Angel. I believe Dagon is looking for you." He dismissed Crawley.

Crawley bow. "Thank you, My Lord. I will not fail you." They said before leaving. They know exactly why Dagon is looking for them and they have pushed it back long enough, it is time to get it done and over with.

* * *

Crawley, now Crowley, sidle up to Aziraphale's left and doing his best to not show the pain he is feeling in his chest. "What did that poor bastard ever do to deserve this?" He asked softly.

"He tried to make the world a better place," Aziraphale said softly as he turns to face the Demon next to him, glad for the distraction.

"I mean Heaven, not the humans. It is your lots who put him on there."

"I am not consulted on policy decisions, Crawley." Sounding a little defensive.

"Oh, I've changed it."

"Changed what?"

"My name. It was given and not chosen so I had to change it."

"So what is it now? Mephistopheles? Asmodeus?"

"Crowley."

They both winced as the hammer continues to hit the nail and Crowley had to look away, not being able to stomach it.

"Did you ever meet him?" Aziraphale asked softly, trying to get his mind off the horror.

"Yes. He's a very bright young man." Crowley clutch his fists to keep himself from running over and saving Jesus. "I showed him all the kingdoms of the world."

"Why?" Aziraphale turns to face Crowley and saw the pain on his face, how his body is shaking and his tightly his fists are clutch but he did not comment on it.

"Satan wants me to tempt him into living," Crowley said softly. "I just want him to live. Why must his blood be spilt? It's just not fair..."

Aziraphale is surprised by the genuine sadness and pain in Crowley's voice. He can't help but wonder...are all Demons like this? Or is Crowley special? And if it is just Crowley...what makes him so different from the others?

* * *

Crowley walked into a bar in Rome, having just finished his punishment for failing to tempt Jesus. It's not like it was his fault! But of course no one in Hell agreed with him so punishment it is, and because he has a high pain tolerance normal torture won't work as well on him so guess what they made him do instead. Paperwork. Fucking mountains of paperwork! Eight years of non-stop paperwork! He would have rather been smitten down!

He sighs heavily as he sat down and order whatever is the strongest, he actually wants to get drunk so he can forget about the horror.

"Jug of house brown. Two sesterces." The bartender said as she places the jug in front of him.

"Craw- Crowley! Fancy running into you here!" Crowley heard as he pays the bartender. "Still a Demon, then?" Aziraphale asked as he sat down next to him.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Still a Demon? What the fuck else would I be? A blue hippopotamus?" Crowley snapped at Aziraphale and immediately felt bad. "Sorry." He muttered as he picks up his drink and takes a sip.

"Are you alright, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked with worry in his voice.

Crowley sighs softly as he places his drink down. "Just came back from Hell after my punishment. They were not happy I failed to tempt Jesus..."

"Punishment? For eight years?" Aziraphale's eyes widen in shock.

"It has only been eight years? Damn, it felt way longer than that." He drinks a mouthful of his drink. "It was pure torture, Angel. Imagine the worst torture you can think of but ten times worse." He groans softly as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Crowley is being dramatic but Aziraphale doesn't know that. The poor Angel didn't know that Crowley was talking about paperwork, he honestly believed that Crowley has been tortured. He has seen how Humans torture each other and imagine Hell being much worse, for Crowley to go through that...it made him sick.

"So are you in Rome long?" Crowley asked when the Angel didn't say anything for a long time, he didn't look over so he couldn't see how pale the Angel is.

"We-well they want me to influence a boy called Nero. I thought I'd get him interested in music. Improve him. How about you?" Aziraphale asked softly.

"Couldn't hurt," Crowley muttered, he vaguely remembers learning about Nero in his past life but for the life of him, he can't remember anything beyond his name. "I'm supposed to be tempting Emperor Caligula but frankly, he doesn't actually need any tempting to be appalling. Going to report it back to head office as a flaming success." He'll need the success, he almost lost his permission to 'tempt' Aziraphale because he failed to tempt Jesus. "So, what else are you up to while you're in Rome?"

"I thought I'd go to Petronius's new restaurant. I hear he does remarkable things to oysters."

"I've never eaten an oyster." He muttered softly but loud enough for Aziraphale to hear.

"Well let me tempt you to a spot of lunch." Aziraphale smiled in excitement, delicious foods have always lifted his spirits when he is upset and he hopes it would do the same for Crowley.

Crowley keeps his eyes on his drink, he didn't lift up his head when Aziraphale said the word tempt because he doesn't want to risk him taking back the invite when he realised what word he just used. He can't help but smile softly as he nods his head. "Sounds like a great idea to me, Angel." He finished the rest of his drink before standing up. "Shall we?"

Aziraphale returns the smile as he stood up. "We shall."

* * *

"I told you not to drink so much wine," Aziraphale grumbled as he helps Crowley walk back to his home so the demon can sleep off the alcohol, too drunk to sober up.

"Jesus, that bastard...would have turned my wine into water..." Crowley giggled as he leans against Aziraphale. "Couldn't get drunk with him around..."

"You two must have been close," Aziraphale said as he helps him into his house and onto the bed he got, he doesn't sleep but he still got one because every home supposes to have it.

Crowley muttered nonsensically as he buries his face into the pillow, he curls up as one pair of pure black wings appeared and wrap around him.

Aziraphale smiled at how cute Crowley is being, who knew a Demon could be so cute? He shakes the thought out of his head when he realised what he was thinking, he shouldn't be having this kind of thoughts about a Demon, even if the Demon doesn't seem like that bad of a guy, as he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

If he had stayed for another minute he would have seen two more pairs of pure black wings appear and wrap Crowley in a warm cocoon.

* * *

Crowley did not enjoy waking up, especially not when he wakes up by falling off the bed. He groans softly as he snaps his fingers to get rid of the headache and pain from falling off the bed. He usually only fall off the bed if he sleeps on a bed that is too small for him and his wings... His eyes widen as memories of last night came flooding back to him. "Fuck!" He hissed as he stood up and fold all three pairs of his wings while looking around. He is definitely not somewhere he should have all six of his wings out.

He walks out of the room and looks around nervously, it's not like he is never planning to tell Aziraphale who he was, especially not with how important the Angel is, not just because he knows what's going to happen but also because he has grown fond of him. He was planning to tell him later on, once they have grown closer and Aziraphale had accepted the fact that he is not like the other Demons and at heart, he is just a little bit of a good person.

"Good morning, Crowley. How's the hangover?" Aziraphale smiled brightly when he saw Crowley walk in.

"Morning." Crowley runs his hand through his long hair, in the show Crowley would have short hair by now but he quite enjoys having long hair. "It's gone with a snap. Listen, did I do or say anything weird yesterday while I was drunk?" He is a little afraid of the answer.

"Well, you were going on and on about how proud you are about your children for being horrible enough to be on Hell's good side and is still able to enter Paradise after their time instead of being sent to Hell."Aziraphale smiled softly. "Then you called Jesus a bastard for turning your wine into water so you can't get drunk with him around."

Crowley frowned at that. "Well, he was. It isn't funny when a mouthful of wine turns into water." He huffed. "Well, what else did I do?"

"I put you to bed after that and you went to sleep." Aziraphale decided not to let the Demon know he saw him being cute.

Crowley is relief that Aziraphale didn't see his two extra wings. "Thanks, Angel. It is wonderful to know I didn't make a fool of myself." He smiled softly. "I'll make you breakfast as thanks for taking care of me." He turned to look for the kitchen, maybe he'll make him those fluffy Japanese pancakes, he is pretty sure he still remember how to cook it. It'll put him in a good mood before he tells Aziraphale he has permission to meet up with him whenever he wants from Satan himself, well as long as he finishes his work on time.

Aziraphale returns the smile. "Thank you, Crowley." He is pretty sweet for a Demon, maybe not all of them are that bad.

* * *

Crowley watches Aziraphale nervously as the Angel eat. He looks so happy right now...he really doesn't want to ruin it...

"That was delicious, Crowley. Where did you learn to make it?" Aziraphale smiled happily.

"It's a secret, Angel." Crowley smiled mischievously before being serious. "I think this is a better time than any to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Aziraphale is so cute when he is confused.

"I..." Crowley bites his lip, he doesn't want to mess this up...he'll just have to go for it. "I asked Satan for permission to tempt you."

Aziraphale dropped his serviette. "What...?" He whispered in shock.

"It's just so we can meet up without getting into trouble! If you do the same with Heaven we can meet up without worry." He said quickly when he saw Aziraphale reaction.

"Get out," Aziraphale said softly, not hiding the hurt in his voice, as he stood up. "I never want to see you again." He's hurt and in shock, so he didn't hear what Crowley said nor did he hear him calling out, he just walked away while berating himself for thinking that a Demon could be nice. He probably told him because he is confident it would work.

"Aziraphale, please let me explain!" Crowley called out as he got up from his seat but he didn't follow when Aziraphale did not even stop. He drops back into his seat and covers his face. He fucked up, he has hurt Aziraphale because he didn't fucking think before he speaks and he has no idea how to fix it. But he has to, he cannot lose Aziraphale. He cannot lose his only friend.


	4. Chapter 4

One thousand three hundred and seven years, that is how long Aziraphale has been avoiding Crowley. He tried so hard to find him so he could explain himself but he never could find his Angel, he even did the whole stupid Black Knight bit and it was another Knight who came to meet him. That's not to say he has given up. No, far from it. And if he knows his Angel, which he does, he should be somewhere healing the sick and because Heaven would never allow him to waste his miracle healing them when they could just fall ill again. Aziraphale would be taking care of them the old fashion way so all Crowley has to do is to find him.

Looking for Aziraphale also means his mind is focused on finding him instead of the many sick he came across which is a big help because he had made the mistake of looking into the eyes of a pleading child that was thrown into his home with the rest of his family and he never want to make that mistake ever again. The child was healthy but Crowley knows that he will only leave his home dead.

He knows that he shouldn't and was going to turn around to leave when he heard a female voice in his head 'Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone.' and that's all he needed to change his mind. He broke into the house and stole the child before anyone could blink. The child was scared of course but he managed to calm him down, years of raising children is useful at times like this. He bathes and fed the boy before leaving him with his followers knowing full well that he will be taken care of before continuing his quest to find Aziraphale.

He peeks into the home in the middle of the forest far from the village, villagers had said that a Plague Doctor brought all the sick here so people won't have to lock the whole family up with their sick member, and he would have smiled when he saw Aziraphale sitting next to a child if not for how bad he looks. They might not be able to be killed by the Plague but they can still be discorporated if they are not careful and if Aziraphale had caught the Plague enough time he would not have the energy to heal himself and will definitely be discorporated.

He wasted no time in entering the house and marching towards Aziraphale.

"Crow-" Aziraphale is cut off as Crowley kneel down next to him and check him.

"Damnit." Crowley hissed, Aziraphale has definitely caught it and even though Aziraphale would be able to heal his corporal form of the Plague it would keep coming back if he stays with the sick, that and continue healing of his corporal form would drain him and who knows how many times he would be able to do it before he is too tired to heal himself. Crowley would be able to make him immune but at the risk of the Archangels knowing that he is here.

"Fuck!" He screamed, it's a miracle that the child or any of the other patients didn't wake up, as he covers his face to stop himself from crying. He went this long without anyone finding out he still exists and it can be continued but at the risk of losing Aziraphale. In the show they have never been discorporated before so he doesn't know if Heaven would take this chance to send another Angel instead, there's a deleted scene where Aziraphale is supposed to be replaced by Michael so it isn't a stretch that they might use this discorporation to make the switch.

Aziraphale is tired, he knows that he has the Plague, he has caught it a few times before but now he doesn't have the energy to heal himself again and want to curl up to rest but he has a patients to care for, Heaven won't allow him to heal them and he has gotten into trouble for ignoring their orders once already, he cannot risk disobeying them again. He was surprised when Crowley bust in and seem to have a breakdown when it's confirmed he has the Plague. "What are you doing here?" He asked tiredly. "Trying to tempt me away from my duties?" He is still hurting over that incident. He had placed his trust in Crowley and he broke it.

"I would never!" Crowley rips off his sunglasses and throws them aside to look Aziraphale straight in his eyes, not even a hint of white is visible in his eyes. "I didn't get permission to tempt you because that is what I actually want to do, Aziraphale. It is so that I can meet up with you without worrying that Hell will find out." He lay his right hand over his heart. "I solemnly swear upon all of my wings that what I said was the truth and nothing but the truth. If I am found guilty of lying may my wings be burnt off till nothing but ashes remains." He gently reaches out to hold both of Aziraphale's hands in his as he bows his head. "Please...please, believe me, Aziraphale."

Even though Aziraphale feels like he is about to drop dead he still understands what Crowley is saying and his eyes widen at how serious the whole situation is. Memories of their time together came flooding back to him, the pain and sadness when humans have to die, the happiness and pride as he watches over his children. Crowley is definitely different from the other Demons and he had misjudged him. "Oh Crowley..." He whispered softly as he gently pulls his hands free and cups Crowley cheeks so he can lift up his head. "I am so sorry, Crowley. Please forgive me, I judged you too quickly..." He feels like the worst person in the world. He saw so much fear in Crowley's teary eyes when he first lifts up his head and the hope that bleeds into his eyes when he started talking almost killed him.

Crowley smiled up at Aziraphale as he places one hand over Aziraphale's and leans against it, not caring that they have turned black due to gangrene. "It's alright, Aziraphale. As long as I don't lose you." He said softly.

It just made Aziraphale's heart aches even more. He has abandoned and hurt Crowley for more than a thousand years but he has never given up on him after all these time, if he was only being nice to tempt him he would have given up a long time ago. "Crowley..." He gently stroke his Demon's cheek. "Why would you still want to be around me after all I have done to you?" He asked softly.

"Because it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should have worded it better, I am the Serpent of Eden for crying out loud, I shouldn't have made that kind of mistake." Crowley closes his eyes as he allows himself to enjoy his Angel's touch.

If the Plague doesn't discorporate him right now his aching heart definitely will. His poor Demon has been blaming himself for his mistake for more than a thousand years. It makes him wonder what he has done to deserve this sweet kindhearted Demon and what exactly did Crowley do to Fall, it is clear as day to anyone who spent time with his Demon that Crowley is not a fighter so he couldn't have been part of the war. "Please don't blame yourself, My Dear. It was not your fault, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly."

Crowley smiled softly. "How about this, neither of us blame ourselves and we start over?" He holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Crowley. It's nice to meet you."

Aziraphale can't help but return the smile as he let go of Crowley's cheek to shake his hand. "Hello Crowley, my name is Aziraphale. It is very nice to meet you." He promised himself that he would never make the same mistake ever again.

"There, no need to upset about the past anymore when we still have a long future ahead of us," Crowley said as he got back onto his feet. "I will have to report this back to Hell and spin it in a way that looks like I am tricking you but I swear that this is all real."

"You would lie to Hell for me?" Aziraphale asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Don't look so surprised, Angel, you have lied to Heaven for me long before I've lied to Hell for you." Crowley look around the room, he sees eight humans in the room and most of them look like they are not going to make it through the night. "Aziraphale. Listen, I can help only one human here." He said as he looks into Aziraphale's eyes. "I am sorry for putting you in this position but you'll have to choose."

Of course, it makes sense to Aziraphale that Crowley would only be able to heal one human without getting into trouble. He looks around the room before making his choices. "Lily, she is a bright little girl and she has her whole life ahead of her." And Aziraphale noticed that she is the one Crowley has been eyeing with such sadness in his eyes.

Crowley nods his head. "I am really sorry, Aziraphale." He said as he snaps his fingers, putting Aziraphale to sleep before he can ask why he is apologising. Healing isn't a problem, any Angel or Demon can do it, it is making the body immune that is. By his calculation, he will only have time to do Aziraphale and one human before one of his siblings is knocking down the door looking for him and he just can't. He wants Raphael to be the kind gentle Archangel everyone remembers, it will be cruel to replace that image with a Demon.

"Let's get down to business." He said softly as he holds one hand over Lily and the other over Aziraphale. He knows he can do it but he has never done it before and he really doesn't want to mess up. "You can do it, it is just like any other healing." He muttered to himself before he got to work.

Just as Crowley had suspected, Heaven has been keeping an eye out for his miracles but he was faster than them. By the time they entered Aziraphale's home, he was already long gone.

"Aziraphale!" Gabriel snapped his fingers to wake the Angel up. "Get up."

Aziraphale woke up with confusion in his eyes that widen when they landed on the group of Archangels in his house. His heart beat fast as his mind race with thoughts, why are they here? What did they want? Did they find out about Crowley?

"Where are they?" Michael asked as he looks around. "They were definitely here."

"Where is who?" Aziraphale is more confused than scared now.

"Raphael of course! Who else would be able to do this?" Uriel wave over to the healed child.

"Umm...every Angel can heal..." Aziraphale pointed out.

"But only one can make humans immune to illness, especially one created by Pestilence." Gabriel crosses his arms. "We'll ask one last time, Aziraphale, where is Raphael?"

"I don't know," Aziraphale answered honestly. "I was taking care of Lily over here when I fell asleep and was woken up by you." He left out the part where he had a little talk with his Demon.

"They must have left when they felt us coming..." Michael closed his eyes sadly.

"Then they couldn't have gotten too far," Sandalphon said. "We just have to keep looking now that we know they are still alive."

Gabriel nods his head. "Sandalphon is right, we just have to keep looking." He gently places his hand on Michael's shoulder, knowing how much the oldest blames himself for Raphael's disappearance.

"Right." Michael opens his eyes. "If you see Raphael report back to us immediately, Aziraphale." He ordered before they left to search for their missing sibling.

Aziraphale watches them all with dread in the pit of his stomach. He might not have seen Raphael the Archangel of healing but he has a feeling he now knows who Crowley was. He needs to talk to his Demon as soon as possible.

* * *

Crowley kneels in front of Satan and bows his head. "My Lord, I came bearing good news. The Angel has fallen for my tricks and will no longer doubt me."

"I am surprised you managed to pull it off, Crowley. I did not think it would work when you first told me your plan." Satan grinned proudly.

When he first lost Aziraphale he had made a half baked plan to get Hell off his back about not tempting his Angel. Of course, it didn't go well and he was on thin ice for a long time but now he should be back on Hell's good side and they'll be more trusting of his plans.

"It was a risk that paid off, My Lord." Crowley wants to get out of Hell and back to Earth as soon as possible. "The next part of my plan is to trick him into performing some temptations but it would require me to do some blessing in return."

Satan taps his finger against the armrest of his throne as he thinks. Crowley has been doing well so far and he has shown that even his most outrageous plans works. "Very well. Do what you have to but never forget that you are a Demon."

"Thank you, My Lord." Crowley wanted so badly to roll his eyes, it's not like being a Demon is something easily forgotten.

"You deserve a reward for your success so far. Come." Satan got up from his seat and heads towards his private room, knowing full well that Crowley would follow him.

Crowley clutches his fists as he forced himself onto his feet to follow Satan. He had realised a long time ago that Satan is not Lucifer, not anymore, his little sibling is gone, replaced by the Devil that lust for him. Hell Venom, his touches, his words, he would have to be blind to not see the meaning behind them.

He takes a deep breath before entering Satan's private room, hoping that he would still be able to face Aziraphale after this.

* * *

The worst of the Plague is over and Aziraphale was just minding his own business when he spotted a familiar redhead, his hair is shorter now but he still recognises him anywhere. "Crowley!" He called out as he runs up to his Demon. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, all questions about Raphael went out the window when he saw how pale Crowley is.

Crowley forced a smile as he nods his head. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said muttered as he turns away from Aziraphale so he doesn't have to keep up the smile.

Aziraphale frown and only hesitate for a few seconds before reaching out to hold Crowley's hand. "I'm here if you need to talk, Crowley." He said softly, looking into Crowley's sunglasses covered eyes when his Demon looked up in surprise.

"There is nothing to talk about..." Crowley muttered as he looks down at his feet. "I'm fine."

Aziraphale sigh softly and gently leads Crowley to his home. Perhaps his Demon would be more open to talking after he has gotten some rest.

Crowley did not look up, trusting Aziraphale to not lead him to his death and did not look up until they stopped walking. He flinched before he can stop himself when he saw he is in a room in what is probably his Angel's home. The last time he was in someone else's room... He shivered when he remembered what happened and have to remind himself that his Angel would never do that to him.

Aziraphale frown at Crowley's reaction as he helps him to bed, taking off his sunglasses and putting it on the nightstand before tucking him in. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, Dear." He turned to head back downstairs but was stopped by Crowley.

Crowley relaxes once he is tucked in, Aziraphale just wants him to sleep, nothing more and nothing less. When he had processed what Aziraphale said his hand shot up and grab his wrist before he could go too far. "Please stay..." He looks up at him pleadingly, he doesn't want to be alone right now.

Aziraphale smiled sadly as he miracle up a chair and sat down next to the bed while holding Crowley's hand. "I am not going anywhere, Dear." He said softly, he doesn't know what happened but he will help however he can.

Aziraphale watches as Crowley gives him a slight smile before falling asleep almost immediately and he can't help but wonder what happened. Crowley loves his long hair and has never had it short as far as he knows, and his reaction...something must have happened. It pains him to see his Demon like this, to think that something happened to him while they were apart... He promised that he will do anything to help his Demon feel better, no matter what he has to do or how long it will take.

/So...how did you all like the chapter?~ :) Do tell me what you think of it!~


	5. Chapter 5

~Elizabeth age 2~

Elizabeth is awake in bed; hugging her doll and trying to sleep even with the sound of thunder keeping her awake but she is a princess so she can't just run into her parents' room to sleep with them, they won't like it. She whimpers softly while closing her eyes tightly as the storm rage on the outside of her window and only opened them when she felt something on her bed, hoping that it is an adult who has come to comfort her.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with a snake that is bigger than her; curled up and looking down at her with its yellow eyes. She is afraid but she stares back at the snake and tried to put on a brave face even though she is too afraid to even blink.

The Snake tilts its head and did something she was not expecting; it blinked, she is pretty sure snakes can't blink, and it, in turn, made her blink in confusion. That is not the most surprising thing, however, what is most surprising is when the snake starts talking.

"Why aren't you a brave little girl." The Snake hissed as it circles Elizabeth until it is curled up around her. "But a little girl nonethelessssss, what are you doing awake at this time?"

"I-I can't sleep..." She doesn't know why she is answering the Snake.

"Becausse of the thunder?" The Snake tilts its head as it looks down at Elizabeth. "Poor child." It gently stroke her hair with its tail.

"I'm not scared. I'm a Princess. I have to be strong and brave." She said softly even though she flinched at the sound.

"Let me tell you about ssscared. Your heart beatss hard, sso much blood and oxygen pumping through your brain! Right now, you could run fasssster and you can fight harder and you can jump higher than you could ever in your life, and you're ssso alert, it'ss like you could slow down time. What's wrong with scared? Scared is a superpower! It's your superpower!" As the Snake speak it shift into a human male with short red hair and sunglasses to hide his eyes. "And you know what? Being brave isn't being fearless! It is being afraid but not letting it stop you from doing what needs to be done!" He smiled softly as he gently cups her cheek. "But you are still young and it is late. You should be sleeping peacefully." He said before singing for her.

"You are my sunshine, my special sunshine. You should be happy when skies are grey. You have to know, Dear, how special you are. Please don't take my sunshine away. If you need me, I'll always be here, to love you, Sweetheart. This I promise. The world may hate you. And curse and hurt you. But I'll still be here by your side." He sang softly as he gently pats Elizabeth to sleep. "You are my sunshine, my Darling sunshine. You should be happy, when skies are grey. You have to know, Dear, how cherished you are. So please don't take my sunshine away." He smiled softly as Elizabeth sleep peacefully with a smile on her face. "Sweet dreams, Little one." He said softly and gently kiss her forehead before disappearing into the night.

* * *

~Elizabeth age 4~

"He is cute isn't he?" Elizabeth was sitting at her desk trying to read a book, that her Governess had read to her earlier that day and therefore still fresh in her memory, herself in the flicker of the candlelight when she saw the man that was a Snake from two years ago standing next to her with a baby in his arms. Except he isn't a he anymore, he is now a she and her hair are now long enough to touch her shoulders.

"Who is the baby?" She asked as she closed her book and got out of her seat to get a better look at the baby.

"Meet Edward, Elizabeth. He is your brother." The Lady said as she squats down so Elizabeth can get a better look at the baby.

Elizabeth's eyes widen in shock and she doesn't know why but she really doesn't want the Snake person to get into trouble. "You have to put him back! If my Father finds out-" She's stopped by a finger to her lips.

"Shh...it's alright, Dear. Your brother will be back in his crib before anyone even knows that he is gone." The Lady smiled softly and gently cup her cheek. "There is no need to worry about me, Little one." She said and with a snap of her fingers, Edward is gone.

"Where is Edward?" Elizabeth asked, more curious than worried for her brother. She might not know the Lady that well but she has a feeling that she would never harm children.

"Back in his crib." She smiled softly as stroke the side of Elizabeth's face. "There." She snaps her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was going to ask how she made the mirror appeared out of thin air until she actually looked into the mirror. Even with only the light of her candle, she can see the snake that is now on her face, the very same one the Lady has. "What did you do?" She asked as she reaches up a hand to touch the marking.

"You were born because I tempted your Father's eyes to wander, that made you mine before you were even born and I am laying my claim, don't worry. No one but another Serpent's child and I would be able to see it." She stood up and straighten her clothes. "From now on you're one of The Serpent's Children, there are things that would be expected of you but for now just enjoy your childhood." A pair of wings unfurl from her back as the windows flew open on their own. The light from the full moon shines on the Lady, making her look like a Goddess in the eyes of little Elizabeth.

Elizabeth watches in awe as the Lady gracefully climb out of the window and take off into the night sky. She runs up to her window to look out of it and watch as the Lady disappear into the clouds. She is left with so many questions and she can hope that the Lady will return soon to answer them all.

* * *

~Elizabeth age 13~

"Happy Birthday, Elizabeth. Time sure does fly by, doesn't it? Look at you, 13th years of age already!" Elizabeth looks over to see the Lady, her hair now reaching her back, sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, leaning forward with her hands holding onto the edge of her desk.

"How did you get in?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. She had just turned her back to her desk to head to bed when the Lady spoke, there is no way she could have gotten through the door or window, they are both closed.

"So many questions, that's what I like about you." The lady smiled as she jumps off the desk and walks towards Elizabeth. "It is time. Are you ready?" She asked softly as she gently pushes some of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear.

"Ready for what?" Elizabeth asked softly as she looks up at the Lady, she should call for help but she doesn't feel that her life is in danger, quite the opposite actually, she feels safe with the Lady.

"To learn." The Lady said as she unfurls her wings. "There is so much that is hidden from Humans. The question is, do you want to stay ignorance? Or do you want to be enlightened?" She asked as she holds out her hand.

Elizabeth stares at the Lady in awe as she thought over the offer. The chances of her being on the throne are low so why shouldn't she take up the offer and learn things that people could only dream of? She smiled softly as she gently takes the Lady's hand. "I chose enlightenment."

The Lady pulls Elizabeth into her arms and wraps an arm around her lower back. "Wise choice, Little one." She said softly as her wings closed around them.

Elizabeth allows herself to relax in the Lady's arms and watch as her wings cover them until it blocked out all lights. Her wings stayed closed for a few seconds and she can't help gasping at what she saw when the Lady's wings opened up. "Where are we?" She asked in awe as she looks around.

"Welcome to The Serpent's Garden, Little one." The Lady said softly as she let go of Elizabeth so she can explore the garden filled with plants that are the most luxurious, verdant and

beautiful she has ever seen.

"A beautiful paradise made for The Serpent's Children." A voice said from behind them and Elizabeth turns around to see another Lady in a long soft green coloured dress with a white wolf running after a black horse. "Welcome back, Master Crowley." She holds both sides of her dress and bends her knees while bowing her head.

"Crowley...?" Elizabeth turns to look up at the Lady next to her.

"That is my name, Little one." Crowley stroke her hair. "And she is Tina, another Serpent's Child. She'll be answering any questions you might have." She places a hand on Elizabeth's back and gently pushes her over to Tina. "I'll be on Earth making sure no one knows you are missing. Return when you are ready." She said before disappearing.

Tina smiled softly as she holds out her hand. "There is something every Serpent's child has to learn before anything else."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked curiously as she gently takes Tina's hand and let her lead.

"How to braid." Tina leads Elizabeth over to a tree and sat down under it before patting the ground in front of her.

"...Braid?" Elizabeth asked in confusion as she sat in front of Tina.

"Yep! Braiding has always been traditional between Master Crowley and The Serpent's Children. Even if she has short hair she will grow it out for us if we ask." Tina explained as she pulls out a brush and starts brushing Elizabeth's hair. "It is when we'll talk or ask questions and she will always be truthful to us."

"What exactly is Crowley?" Elizabeth asked softly. "Is she an Angel?"

"As one of The Serpent's child, you have to address her as Master Crowley, Dear. It is our way of showing our respect for her." Tina said as she put the brush away and start braiding. "Master Crowley was once an Angel long before humans were created by God. She did not Fall with the other Fallens but she does not wish to tell anyone why she Fell and we respect her decision. After all, it is her secret to keep. We are in no position to demand an answer out of her."

Elizabeth nods her head before looking up at the sky. "Where are we?" She can see two stars that are so close together that it almost looks like they are one.

"The Serpent's Garden, a planet far from Earth and it is kinda like The Garden of Eden that was on Earth." Tina smiled softly as she looks up at the stars Elizabeth is watching. "They are Alpha Centauri. Master Crowley created them when she was still an Angel, she actually made every single star and planet in our universe. She was trusted by God to bring Her vision of the universe to life."

Elizabeth looks at the stars in awe. "Master Crowley made them..." She whispered softly. "What do you mean it's kinda like The Garden of Eden?" She asked curiously.

"Like in The Garden of Eden we do not need to worry about anything in The Serpent's Garden, we are protected and provided for. But unlike The Garden of Eden, there is no food that is forbidden here and we are encouraged to ask questions and pursue knowledge, Master Crowley has even built a library filled with books and her reports to Hell, the true version along with the version she sent to Hell. "

"Two versions of a report? Why don't Master Crowley just send the truth to Hell? Why does she need to make a version just for them?" Elizabeth turns around to look at Tina.

"Because Master Crowley isn't like the other Demons. She is nice and being nice could get her into a lot of trouble so she would twist the truth into something that would please Hell. She also took credit of a lot of things that humans did and the only reason she didn't get into trouble for that is that no one in Hell bothered to check." Tina explained as she gently turns Elizabeth around so she can continue braiding her hair.

"Oh..." Elizabeth looks up at Alpha Centauri. She can only imagine how lonely it must be being different from the others of her kind and having to hide it so she won't get into trouble while still staying the same and it made her glad that she was chosen to be a Serpent's Child, it means being able to meet Master Crowley. She has no doubt in her mind that she will become a better person because of Master Crowley and if she is lucky, a good Queen for her country.

* * *

~Elizabeth age 14~

"You have been here for a year now, Elizabeth. Are you planning on returning home soon?" Tina asked softly as she watches the girl in front of her read Master Crowley's daily report.

"Why should I?" Elizabeth places the report down and places her hands on her lap, clutching them tightly. "There is no one that cares about me, Thomas Seymour harassed Master Crowley every day thinking that she is me while Catherine Parr watches and think nothing of it only to banish her out when the husband she can't control is found hugging Master Crowley. My siblings are too busy with their own lives to even notice that it isn't me they are speaking to." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Do not blame them, Elizabeth. I can't speak for the actions of your stepmother and her new husband; but I know that it isn't your siblings' fault for not noticing that you are not yourself, Master Crowley is an excellent actor. If she doesn't want people to know they won't know. And you've read the reports, they still care for you even if they have their duties." Tina smiled softly as she places a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "But this isn't why I am here, I have something to show you." She said as she stood up.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked curiously, she has been here for a year now and she is sure she has seen everything.

"Something very important." Tina holds her hand out for Elizabeth to take.

Elizabeth gently take Tina's hand and follow her down a path she was sure wasn't there before until they reach a hill filled with gravestones. "What is this?" She whispered softly.

"We do not live forever, some of us might live longer than others but in the end, we will have to welcome Death with open arms and when that day comes a gravestone will appear here for us no matter where our body is buried." Tina gently stroke the top of the gravestone closest to her before turning to Elizabeth. "Our job is to please Hell but stay non-corrupted so we can get into paradise, the place where all non-corrupted souls go." She looks up the top of the hill. "Not a single one of us has failed, Master Crowley and not a single one of us would."

Elizabeth looks at all the gravestones that covered the hill and she finally felt the weight of her position, to be able to please Hell and still stay non-corrupted? Would she be able to do it? There are so many past Serpent's Children...she doesn't...no, she refuses to be the first. She looks up at Alpha Centauri with determination in her eyes as she promises herself that she will go back to earth and do her best for Master Crowley.

* * *

~Elizabeth age 21~

"Why are you still here?" Crowley leans against the bars as he looks at Elizabeth, his hair is tied up in a high ponytail and held in place by a red ribbon. "You could run away whenever you want."

"If I run I would forever be hunted by my sister," Elizabeth said calmly without turning to face Crowley. "' Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones. But you still have to choose.' Is that not what you've said to me?"

Crowley smiled softly. "You're right, Elizabeth. But you are too young to die here."

"Are you testing me, Master Crowley? 'Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters, it's the person.' you told me that as well." Elizabeth turns to face Crowley and give him a raised eyebrow.

Crowley laughed as he pushes himself off the bar and walks towards Elizabeth. "You have grown, Elizabeth. I'm glad." He smiled softly as he gently stroke her cheek before disappearing right before her eyes.

Elizabeth gently places her hand over her racing heart. "Calm yourself, My heart." She whispered softly as she reaches up her hand to touch the spot Master Crowley had touched her. She for years she had felt this way and it isn't until a few years ago when she realised what it means. She knows it is wrong for her to feel this way but she can't help it and she has no idea how to make it go away.

* * *

~Elizabeth age 25~

"Congratulations on becoming Queen, Elizabeth. You'll definitely have your handfuls trying to fix your sister's mess." Crowley said from her place on Elizabeth's bed.

Elizabeth sigh softly from her desk. "There is definitely a lot that needs to be fixed and no matter how much I want to I can't change the religion to The Serpent's Church." She smiled softly as she turns around to look at the Demon making herself on her bed.

Crowley chuckles softly as she sat up. "You're right about that, best not have Heaven know about it."

"But it is so unfair. You are so much nicer to your followers than God has ever been and yet the people would probably not worship you because you're a Demon and Heaven doesn't like sharing." Elizabeth frown unhappily, she has met Master Crowley's followers before and they are all so much happier than her people who worship God.

Crowley shrugs her shoulders. "Life isn't fair but the way I see it, life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant. Worshipping God might not give the people what they want but it does sometimes give them what they need." She lay down and look up at the ceiling. "The belief in a higher power that would save them, that if they are good and no matter how hard their life is on Earth they would go to Heaven, that if they have done wrong they would be forgiven if they seek it."

Crowley did not believe the things she just said even when she was a human. She had believed that every miracle had a scientific answer and now she knows that the higher power, aka Heaven, doesn't actually care about Humans.

Crowley did not believe in Heaven or Hell as a Human and now she knows that you can do whatever you want; as long as your soul isn't corrupt you would be able to enter Paradise which is in Heaven.

And lastly, Crowley did not believe in clearing your sins by just asking God for forgiveness. If you've done something wrong; you either work to correct your mistakes and earn forgiveness from the ones you have wronged or you will just have to learn to live with your mistakes, this is something she still believes in to this day.

But of course, she never told Elizabeth. She knows that if she did; Elizabeth might not be willing to let her people continue worshipping God, and it would spell trouble for her. They had been forced to change religion too many times and if she had tried making them switch to one that worships a Demon? Her head will definitely roll and that is something Crowley doesn't want.

* * *

~Elizabeth age 33~

"Parliament refuses to grant me any further funds until the matter of my marriage is settled and I told them that the welfare of my country is my priority, not marriage and that they should keep out of my personal matters. I will marry if and when it is convenient." Elizabeth recounts her day to Crowley as she braids his hair. "Honestly my life is none of their business."

"Why don't you just find someone to marry? We both know that they would keep bothering you until you do." Crowley asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, but after they'll ask me to have an heir and I really don't have the time to try for a child."

"I can help you increase the chances of you producing an heir. It isn't hard for me to do."

Elizabeth's hands stopped braiding and Crowley was going to turn around to see what's wrong when Elizabeth started talking. "The person I love would never agree to marry me." She said softly as her hands fall onto her lap.

"You have someone you like?" Crowley asked in surprise as he turns around to face Elizabeth. "Who is it? And how do you know they won't like you back if you didn't ask?"

Elizabeth looks away from Master Crowley for a while to gather her courage before turning back to him and gently take his hands into hers. "Master Crowley...would you marry me?" She asked softly even though she already knows the answer.

Crowley froze as he stares at Elizabeth in shock. "Oh, Elizabeth..." He said softly once he came out of his shock. "You know that I can't."

"I know..." She whispered softly as she let go of his hands and look away with tears in her eyes.

Crowley sighs softly as he runs his hand through his long hair. "Elizabeth, even if I do marry you; you have to understand, you can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on till the end of time."

"I know that, Master Crowley." She said softly. "That is why I will have people try to find a way to immortality if you would have me..."

Crowley shakes his head. "Don't. I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything you love turn to dust. If you live long enough, Elizabeth, the only certainty left is that you'll be left alone by everyone around you." He gently holds her hands and looks her in her eyes. "Trust me, you don't want that."

Elizabeth smiled sadly as she looks at him. "You are truly kind, Master Crowley."

Crowley laughed humourlessly. "I'm not kind, Elizabeth. I've taken lives." They might not have died by his hands but they died because of him. "And I got worse, I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think I've lived too long. I can't. I just can't." He let go of Elizabeth's hands and cover his eyes. "When you have lived as long as I have you'll find it so hard to go on sometimes, everything is too much, going too fast..." He lowers his hands to look up at the ceiling as one hand clutch over his heart. "Too painful..." He had to take deep breaths to keep himself calm as memories of what Satan did to him flashed before his eyes.

"But you've made it this far. You must have something to keep you going." Elizabeth did not comment on the pain she saw in his eyes.

"Yes...an Angel." He smiled softly at the mention of his Angel. "He is different from the other Angels and he has been there with me since the beginning of mankind."

Elizabeth's heart aches when she saw the look on Master Crowley's face at the mention of this Angel of his and she knows. Even if she can live forever with him he would never be hers for an Angel has already won.

* * *

~Elizabeth age 46~

"When I've heard of a noble coming all the way here for the Royal Library instead of me I just knew it was you, Aziraphale," Elizabeth said as she walks into the library and towards the man reading at the desk.

"Your Majesty!" Aziraphale jumped to his feet and bow, he doesn't know how she knows about him, he is pretending to be a noble to read the books they have here.

"Raise, Aziraphale. I cannot allow someone so important to Master Crowley to bow to me." She said as she examines the Angel in front of her. He is exactly as Master Crowley described and she can see why he would like him so much.

"Master Crowley...?" Aziraphale looks up with confusion in his eyes that cleared up when he saw Crowley's mark on her. "You're one of his."

Elizabeth nods her head as she lightly brushes her fingers over the books she walked past. "I am. Master Crowley told me a lot about you, Aziraphale." She said as she glances over to the Angel.

"All good things I hope." Aziraphale smiled nervously, no one is supposed to know that he is an Angel.

Elizabeth laughed softly. "Oh, he has said nothing but good things to say about you, Aziraphale." She said as she smiled softly. "Which is why I would like to ask you for a favour."

"Me?" Aziraphale asked in surprise, why would she want a favour from him?

"Master Crowley needs someone to watch over him," Elizabeth said softly as she turns to fully face Aziraphale. "I cannot be that someone but you can."

"But...why would Crowley need someone to watch over him?" Aziraphale has a feeling he won't like the answer.

"Perhaps it is out of line for me to ask this of you but I am worried Master Crowley would take his life one day." She watches Aziraphale carefully. "If you are truly as wonderful as he has made you out to be, then please, take care of Master Crowley." She said before leaving the Angel to his own thoughts.

Aziraphale watch as Elizabeth leaves the library, he wonders what Crowley had said to make her worried about his life. He couldn't have told her that Satan forced himself on him...right? Well, one thing is for sure, he will have to be more alert around Crowley and look out for any warning signs that he might take his own life.

* * *

~Elizabeth age 69~

"What a way to go, not as a big bang but as a soft whimper," Crowley said from his seat next to Queen Elizabeth the first as she lay dying.

"Don't you think I've made too many big bangs in my lifetime already? Maybe it is time to change it up a little." Elizabeth closes her eyes. "I do wonder why I always feel so much better when you are around even though I am dying."

"Who knows." Crowley smiled sadly. "Maybe it is my charming good looks."

Elizabeth laughed softly. "Perhaps. You're still as handsome as you've been when I first met you all those years ago."

"While you have changed from a little girl to a dying old woman. Time sure flies." He runs his hand through his long hair. "You would never braid again."

"I wish I could one last time." She said softly as she opens her eyes. She tried to lift her hand but couldn't find the strength.

Crowley gently places his hand on Elizabeth's and gently stroke the back of her hand. "I know."

"Thank you, Crowley..." She whispered softly.

Crowley heard her even though she whispered. "Think nothing of it. It is normal for a Demon to watch such a successful woman like yourself die in such a pathetic manner."

Elizabeth laughed softly only for it to turn into a cough.

Crowley is immediately on his feet with his hand over her chest to help with the cough, if you look closely you can see his hand glowing slightly. "Honestly look at you, you can't even laugh properly." He said softly.

She smiled softly once she has recovered from her cough. "That's why you are here."

Crowley huffed as he crosses his arms. "No, I've already told you why I am here."

"Of course." She said with a soft smile on her face. "Crowley, will I be seeing you in Hell?"

"Your soul is not pure, Elizabeth, but it isn't corrupted either so no. You will not be going to Hell." Crowley answered honestly.

"Then I have succeeded as The Serpent's Child." Her smile is still on her face as she closes her eyes to rest. She knows that Crowley will stay by her side until her end even if no one would be able to see him.

* * *

"Have you ever met her?" Crowley asked Aziraphale as he watches mourning Londoners watch Elizabeth's journey to her final resting place.

"Yes..." Aziraphale said softly, remembering the one and only time he has met her.

Aziraphale glance over to Crowley as his mind brought him back to the day he found his Demon so lost and broken. Crowley had a panic attack when he woke up in an unfamiliar room and it took him almost an hour to calm him down. What Crowley told him once he has calmed down...it made him want to go down to Hell and personally smite Satan down for what he had done to Crowley. But the rage he felt was overpowered by the need to protect Crowley. How dare Satan force Crowley to accept his essences and claim HIS Demon? He didn't even ask if it is what Crowley wanted!

As Aziraphale watch Crowley's long hair dance in the wind he made a promise to himself. When the right time comes he will ask Crowley to be his and he will clear out Satan's essences from his Demon and replace it with his if Crowley agrees. He will treat Crowley the way he should be treated. He might not have confirmation of his identity as an Angel nor does he knows why he Fell in the first place but he knows that Crowley should be loved and cared for and that is what he will do.

* * *

/Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Do let me know what you think down in the comments below!

Now onto the questions, should Heaven and/or Hell know who Crowley is? And should they find out before or after Armageddon?

The vote will end when I upload the next chapter and whichever vote win will affect the rest of the story so choose wisely!


	6. Chapter 6

He really can not believe that he didn't think of it before. Trained rats! They are everywhere and they fit into small places that no one would look. It is also a very good way to keep an eye on his Angel. Aziraphale is opening his bookshop, the French are starting to cut peoples head off and with Satan keeping a tighter leash on him it isn't easy for him to keep an eye on Aziraphale himself.

Seriously, how is he supposed to tempt anyone into sin if Satan gets all possessive every single damn time? He knows that Satan isn't happy that he had managed to weasel his way out of placing part of his essences in him by pointing out he is still a low-level Demon even though he has done a lot of tempting, he worked very hard to raise in rank slowly while still pleasing Hell enough that he gets to stay on Earth.

No Demon would be pleased if he is the one making Satan whole again while he is still a low ranking demon but that is no reason to keep him from doing his job! He needs to do it if he wants to stay on Earth! Besides, he has Satan's essences in him, he has already been claimed, there is no reason for him to be jealous of every single human he comes in contact with.

But then again, Hastur and Ligur were very possessive over each other the first thousand years after they have claimed each other, maybe it's just a claiming thing? Having the hole being filled and finally feeling whole again might be their reason but it doesn't explain Satan...maybe it's because Crowley is his only chance to feel whole again? No, that is incorrect, Crowley is the only chance he would accept. There are plenty of Demons who would gladly take his place.

Crowley sighs softly as he runs his hand through his hair before tieing them up and heading towards the jail cell Aziraphale is currently held in. There is no point in thinking about that now, especially not when he has an Angel to save.

He shifts into his snake form to slither into Aziraphale's cell and he shifts back into his human form as the human turn around, he stopped time the minutes his back is completely turned to Aziraphale.

"Animals." Aziraphale is obviously upset with the whole situation.

"Animals don't kill each other with clever machines, Angel. Only humans do that." Crowley said from where he is leaning against the bars with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be opening a bookshop?" He raises his eyebrow as he fights back a smile, knowing the answer before the question even left his lips.

"Well, I was...I got peckish."

"Peckish?"

"Well, if you must know, it was the crepes. You can't get decent ones anywhere but Paris. And the brioche..."

"So you just popped across the Channel during a revolution, because you wanted something to nibble? Dressed like that?" Crowley can't help but smile, it is just like Aziraphale to do something like this.

"I have standards, Crowley. You know that." Aziraphale returns the smile, knowing that Crowley isn't actually upset with him. "I'd heard they were getting a bit carried away over here but I didn't think it was this bad."

Crowley shakes his head. "This isn't getting a bit carried away, Angel. This is cutting off lots of people's heads efficiently with a head-cutting machine." He pushes himself off the bars and walks towards Aziraphale. "Why don't you just perform another miracle and go home?" He asked as he circles around Aziraphale.

"I was reprimanded last month. They said I'd performed too many frivolous miracles. Got a strongly worded note from Gabriel."

"Well, you're lucky I was in the area." He stopped in from of Aziraphale.

"I suppose I am." Aziraphale gives Crowley a soft smile before his delight to have Crowley here change into curiosity. "Why are you here?"

"I can't take credit for this if I don't know the details now can I?" Crowley said as he snaps his fingers and the chains fall off of Aziraphale. Aziraphale knows he has been passing off Humans evil deed as his own so he doesn't have to do anything so Crowley has no problem telling Aziraphale the truth.

"Well, I suppose I should say thank you for the rescue." Aziraphale smiled as he rubs his wrist.

"Don't. I might still have permission to tempt you but Satan has been possessive after...you know. If he finds out about this I'm getting more than a rude note." Crowley tries to keep the fear out of his voice but by the looks of Aziraphale's face, he didn't do a good job.

Aziraphale smiled sadly. "Well, anyway, I'm very grateful. What about if I buy you lunch?" He didn't push for more information even though he wants to know exactly what is going on.

Crowley is grateful for the change of subject but he still raised his eyebrow and give Aziraphale a once over. "Dressed like that?"

Aziraphale looks down at his clothes and sighs softly, with a snap of his fingers he switches clothes with his would-be executioner. "Well, barely counts of a miracle, really." He said as he moves to stand next to Crowley.

Crowley chuckle softly as he snaps his fingers to start time again and while he is at it, made Aziraphale's would-be executioner unable to speak a single word as he is being dragged out to lose his head. "Dressed like that, he's asking for trouble." He turns to watch the man being dragged away before turning back to Aziraphale. "What's for lunch?"

Aziraphale thinks for a while before his face light up. "What would you say to some crepes?"

* * *

Aziraphale sighs softly as he watches the humans dance with each other, he had not intended to accept the invitation to this party but the host of the party had promised to give him the first pick of the books he had collected in his travels before auctioning them to the highest bidder. So here he is, watching from the side as the humans enjoy themselves with a glass of wine in his hand, oh what he would give to be back home in his bookshop.

But all regret went out of the window when she walked in. Her long flowing red hair stands out upon the black dress that hugs against her figure and leaves nothing to the imagination as the train trails behind her. The oversized bell sleeves hide her hands and it isn't until she lifts her hand for the host to kiss that he saw that she is wearing long black silk with a black snake with red outline, which reminds him of Crowley's snake form, curled around the gloves and rest its head on the back of her hand.

Aziraphale felt something grow inside of him as he watches her dance with various men throughout the night. It wasn't until one of them was daring enough to lean down for a kiss did he realise what he is feeling; jealousy. He wants to be the one dancing with her, the one she presses her body against and whisper sweet words into his ear.

He was never one to deny himself of his wants, especially when it doesn't get in the way of his angelic duties and when it involves the beautiful Demon in front of him. And so in a matter of seconds, he is by her side with a sweet smile on his face to hide his true feeling before the man could kiss her and hold out his hand in a silent request to dance. He smirked when she quickly accepted his hand and he stole her away from her previous dance partner. "What are you doing dressed like this?" He whispered into her ear.

"Enjoying myself of course." She smiled softly as she dances with Aziraphale. "I'm finally free and I am not going to let this opportunity pass me by."

"You're free?" Aziraphale asked in surprise. "What happened?"

"Had a fight with Satan and now I am free to do what I want." She smirked as she gently places a hand on Aziraphale's cheek and leans closer. "I failed a job because he can't stop being possessive and everyone knows it so he has no choice but to free me." She whispered into Aziraphale's ear. She has a smile when she pulls back to look Aziraphale in his eyes and gently hold his hand over her heart. "He's gone."

Aziraphale let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he feels Crowley's essences and only felt Crowley. "You're free..." He whispered and smiled brightly. "I'm happy for you, Dear."

Crowley smiled back just as brightly as she let go of Aziraphale's hand and wrap her arms around his neck. "I have something I need to ask of you, meet me at the park tomorrow." She whispered into his ear and gently kiss his cheek while stroking his other cheek as she pulls away from him and disappears into the crowd.

Aziraphale touch where Crowley has kissed him as he watches him leave. He knows that there are humans glaring at him but he couldn't care less. Crowley kissed him, sure it is on the cheek but a kiss is a kiss, he'll be meeting Crowley for something that sounds important and most importantly, Crowley is free. He smiled happily as he leaves the party, the books no longer matter to him. All he wants is to go home and wait for tomorrow to come so he can meet his only friend again.

* * *

Aziraphale has just gotten back to his bookshop after meeting with Crowley and is leaning against his front door trying to hold back his tears. He can't believe it, was it so horrible that Crowley is willing to kill himself instead of getting back together with Satan? Holy Water...he has to keep it away from Crowley. He doesn't know what he would do if he loses him...he'll just have to stay away from him for a while. Surely Crowley would change his mind after being given time to think about it...right?

* * *

Aziraphale finds himself with his back pressed against his front door but this time he is hugging a bag of his books against his chest as he covers his mouth with his other hand. He can't believe it, he thought he has been successful in avoiding his Demon but it seems his Demon has been keeping an eye on him.

His heart filled with love as he remembers how his Demon had entered the church to save him even though the Holy grounds burn him and he can't help but smile softly. Even though his Dear Demon is still trying to get his hands on some Holy Water his action made it clear to him that he is more important and that realization almost made his heart bust from the overwhelming love he felt towards his Demon.

He smiled softly to himself as he carefully put his books away and keeps the bag in his room as a reminder of how important he is to his Demon.

* * *

Aziraphale is in his bed for the first time since he has gotten it, curled up under his blanket as he hugs his pillow close, wishing that it is his Demon instead as he cried his eyes out.

After he had overheard his Demon's plan to steal Holy Water; he had acted without thinking. He grabbed his nice old-fashioned tartan Thermos flask and filled it with water before blessing it. With more than enough Holy Water to kill a Demon in his hands he prayed. He prayed to God that the Holy Water he is about to give his Demon won't kill him before rushing out to catch his Demon in time to hand him the Holy Water. He would rather give him what he wants and hope that God has heard him than risk his Demon breaking into a church.

He knows it is too late to regret now and all he can do is hope to God that he doesn't lose his Demon...the very thought of never seeing his Demon again...never hearing his voice calling out to him again... Just the thought alone is enough for him to bust into tears again. He can't lose his Demon, no matter what it takes he has to protect his Demon, his entire essences screams with the need to protect his Demon.

If he had felt this way when he had first met his Demon he would have suspected his Demon and he might not be able to trust him as much as he does now. But now...now it doesn't even cross his mind that he shouldn't be feeling this way over a Demon. He had spent years with Crowley and he knows exactly what kind of Demon he is. No one can change his mind and nothing could ever be as important to him as his Demon.

He doesn't know exactly when Crowley has become so important to him or when he started thinking of Crowley as his but he can feel it in his very essences that it is true and he would never allow anyone to take HIS Demon away from him. No matter who they are.

* * *

/I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway the time for Crowley and Aziraphale to raise Warlock is almost here, if there's anything you would like to see them do with him, a longer chapter of them raising Warlock or a shorter one let me know as soon as possible so I can add it to the story! I'll be having them raise Warlock since he's a baby so go nuts with your ideas! I'll do my best to add as many as I can!


End file.
